


Love in the Details

by lost_child_of_time



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood AU, Ed still has automail and alchemy, I wrote this at work for someone, Kinda, M/M, angsty roy, lots of inner monologue, vague mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_child_of_time/pseuds/lost_child_of_time
Summary: In the middle of a war Roy finds Ed in the last place he expects, Hughes helps. This was written quickly and Was barely proof read. Any mistakes are my own.edit: So since I now have access to a computer I thought I would edit this work, give it a title and maybe consider writing more for it. I haven't decided on that last bit yet.





	Love in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mthaytr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mthaytr/gifts).



Explosions sounded all around them as Roy and Hughes ran through the compound. It sounded as though the very building was going to fall in on them. Roy glanced around almost frantically, checking the walls for cracks or any sign that they had waited to long for their dramatic exit.  
"I really hope the information we got here was worth it." Hughes voice sounded far away, lost in the din around them. Roy didn't answer as they continued to run, passing an unknown number of doors and side passages. The compound was like a maze and he hoped desperately that they didn't end up lost.  
Something pinged those long tuned survivor instincts causeing him to look back. Hughes was no longer behind him. He had stopped at a door some yards back trying to pick the lock with shaking hands while calling for Roy.  
"We don't have time Hughes! We need to go!" They never should have been here in the first place. A Colonel and a General but war made all men desperate.  
"Shut up and look!" Hughes pointed to the tiny window on the door as he continued to pick the lock.  
Roy did as he was told, peering through the small hole into a murky darkness. How Hughes had spotted anything at all was beyond him, but just as he was about to pull away and ask he saw it. There in the corner a flash a impossible gold and his heart seized cold in his chest, falling down into his stomach. He knew exactly who he was seeing.   
Edward Elric, deployed to the Cretian border 3 months ago declared m.i.a. 2 and a half weeks ago. Roy jumped back as the door swung open, Hughes finally successful with the lock. He wasted no time rushing in, the room was cold and slightly damp with no other ways in or out besides the door. Sat in the corner was Ed, his automail shown in the faint light where it was cuffed above his head.  
Roy stood frozen in place as he stared down at the young man, he wore only the tattered remains of his uniform pants and across his toned body were the obvious signs of torture.  
"Try to wake him." Hughes said already working on the cuffs that bound Ed's hands. It was enough to snap Roy from his stupor, but not enough to stop his hands from shaking. Guilt rolled in his stomach as he moved toward Ed.  
Crouching down he hesitated a moment before reaching out. Running shaking fingers through the blood stained hair he called out as loudly as he dared.  
"Edward, can you hear me? Ed I need you to wake up now." And how many times had he said those words, hands running over sleep warm skin as gentle morning sun dappled across Ed's golden skin. The thought made him long for home. He shook Ed gently with one hand the other moving from his hair to rest at his pulse.  
"Please Ed, you need to wake up." Above him he heard Hughes cursing as he fought with the lock in the cuffs and in the distance was the scattered sound of gunfire. He knew they were running out of time.  
And then the body beneath him shifted a subtle tensing of muscles, Roy chanced a look down heart jumping in his chest as he met dull amber eyes. A small cry of victory from Hughes was heard as he broke through the locks. Ed lowered is arms slowly, only the slight grimace on his face giving away how much it must've hurt.  
"Can you stand?" Roy asked. "We need to leave sooner rather than later."   
" 'M not dead yet." Was his reply though the doubt on Ed's tired features was unmistakable. Roy pushed aside the raging guilt as reached down to help Ed stand on unsteady legs. Hughes stood off to the side watching them and the door both, he was twitching with anxiety as he listened for sounds of approach from the hall beyond. Finally Roy had Ed on his feet, keeping steady hands on his shoulders as he found his balance.  
"Knew you'd find me eventually." He said, as though Roy's arrival was a forgone conclusion. The trust and hope Ed placed in him had always scared Roy a bit and now it felt like a vice around his heart. He hadn't even know Ed was here. Wouldn't have if not for Hughes, he would have run right past him and left Ed in a crumbling building.  
The ground shook again as reminded himself of that fact.  
"Can you lift your arm to aim?" Hughes asked, handing over a small ankle revolver when Ed nodded.  
"Let's get out of here, can't die until Al has a chance to yell at me. Since this is pretty much the opposite of being careful." Ed grunted as he took the gun from Hughes, testing it's weight in his flesh hand.  
Roy felt his world settle a bit. Latter would come the nightmares and hard talks but right at this moment he could take comfort in the fact that Ed was by his side. Battered, beaten and bruised but here and alive. Alive was important everything else was just details.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very grateful for all the kind words I have gotten on this so far. I wasn't expecting anything when I put it up. It was mostly a challenge to myself. So thank you all very much.


End file.
